gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tongue Tied
}} Tongue Tied, en español Lengua atada, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a GROUPLOVE Contexto de la Canción La cancion no fue cantada en si en el capitulo . Es la música de fondo en una serie de escenas tras la llegada de New Directions a McKinley High tras la victoria en las Nacionales en Chicago. Se ve el cálido recibimiento del colegio a los chicos tras la victoria, en donde todos los felicitan y celebran; Se ve como los profesores hacen un cóctel para felicitar a Will por su triunfo en las Nacionales; Vemos ademas a Rick pagandole a Finn tras la apuesta realizada entre ambos sobre la victoria o derrota del Club Glee; Sue entregando los 10 Mil Dolares a Figgins, ademas de restregarle a Roz su medalla y su victoria con Will; Emma entrega un panfleto diciendo a Will que por fin dará su primer paso (Primera Vez) con el; New Directions haciendo una guerra con Champagne, que lleva el nombre de New Directions y repartida por Sugar; Will y Emma dando el primer paso juntos en su nueva vida como pareja; Una chica se acerca muy tímida a Rachel en busca de un autografo, cosa a la que Rachel accede firmando su primer autógrafo. Finalmente se ve a New Directions guardando en la vitrina su primer trofeo y cerrando el ciclo en donde el Club Glee era humillado y pisoteado, al ser apoyado por toda la comunidad escolar y docente. Letra Artie con New Directions: Woow! Santana y Rachel con New Directions: Ohh wooow! Artie con New Directions: Take me to your best friend's house Goin' around this roundabout Oh yeah Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Oh yeah Finn con New Directions: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Finn con Rachel y New Directions: Don't... Break! Santana con New Directions: Oh! Take me to your best friend's house Marmalade we're making out Oh yeah Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Finn y Rachel con New Directions: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't... Brake! Santana con Rachel: One, two, three, four Don't leave me tongue tied Let's stay up all night I'll get real high Slumber party; pillow fight My eyes and your eyes Like Peter Pan up in the sky My best friend's house tonight Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye Finn: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Finn con New Directions: Don't take me tongue tied Don't kiss me goodnight Artie con New Directions: Don't... Rachel con New Directions: Take me to your best friend's house Goin' around this roundabout Oh yeah Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Finn con New Directions: Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me') Don't wave no goodbye ('Santana:' Don't leave no') Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me') Don't... '''Finn y Rachel con New Directions:' Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me') Don't wave no goodbye ('Artie:' Goodbye) ('Santana:' Don't leave no') Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me') Don't... '''Santana:' Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah Artie: Yeah-yeah... Finn: Oh-oh-ohoh Curiosidades *Es la Tercera vez que una canción cantada por los miembros de New Directions es utilizada como música de fondo (La primera fue el Instrumental de Don't Make Me Over en Hairography y la segunda fue Smile en Matress). *Es la segunda vez que Brittany y Santana se besan durante un Video musical. *Las botellas que salen en el video dicen New Direction al igual que en I Do (cuarta temporada). *El mensaje en la foto de Rachel en el anuario es una dedicatoria de sus padres que dice Para nuestra hermosa hija, has esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, te amamos. Papá y papá. *BuzzFeed nombró esta canción en su lista de “Covers de Glee que suenan mejor que la original” en la posición número 10 añadiendo un comentario diciendo que esta era la canción perfecta para el final de los miembros originales del club Glee. Imágenes vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h55m39s139.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h55m42s185.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h55m49s4.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h55m51s26.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h55m57s82.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h55m59s106.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h56m02s139.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h56m10s214.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h56m28s141.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h56m35s208.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h57m04s246.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h57m09s41.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h57m23s174.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h57m32s7.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h57m34s26.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h58m20s233.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h58m41s192.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h58m47s245.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h58m53s51.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m01s134.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m04s162.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m07s187.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m12s239.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m16s22.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m18s41.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m23s93.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m26s123.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m28s148.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m41s22.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m46s69.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h59m51s119.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h00m05s7.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h00m46s138.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h00m56s6.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h01m09s132.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h01m18s227.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h01m27s59.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h02m07s200.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h02m18s56.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h02m22s95.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h02m26s129.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h02m29s163.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h02m32s195.png vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h54m56s237.png Imagen de Sencillo 300px Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300 pxthumb|center|300px|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Nationals Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Artie